User talk:A Graalian
Always leave your signature, . Thank you! Wordbubble Hi! CitronBULP (talk) 19:20, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Warning DO NOT ADD GARDEN WARFARE CATEGORY TO PLANTS VS. ZOMBIES ADVENTURES PAGES. Winter melons are cool (talk) 21:37, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Sure--Electric Plants (talk) 22:06, August 30, 2014 (UTC) How did you get the Chinese PvZ2? To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 20:50, September 2, 2014 (UTC) @EMPeachy4, I downloaded the ipa file. How do you know by the way? --Psyduckfan (talk) 02:52, September 3, 2014 (UTC) I saw on the beach discussion. Is there an app for it? To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 05:56, September 3, 2014 (UTC) So. I see you have THIS: ---- | | | \/ Can you explain how you got it on ios as I desperatly want these plants, but I have an ios device which means that I can't do it the way most of the people do using their android devices. If you could tell me that would be AWESOME. Ok? Please share! Gargantuar333 (talk) 21:05, September 7, 2014 (UTC) If ur interested in hacking pvz 2 I'd be happy to help. :)--Psyduckfan (talk) 03:00, September 16, 2014 (UTC) HeavenlyMildCone (talk) 04:00, September 19, 2014 (UTC)HeavenlyMildCone HeavenlyMildCone (talk) 04:15, September 19, 2014 (UTC) HeavenlyMildCone I meant Citron HeavenlyMildCone (talk) 04:16, September 19, 2014 (UTC) HeavenlyMildCone Hyperbole? HeavenlyMildCone (talk) 04:49, September 22, 2014 (UTC) HeavenlyMildCone Why? What's so bad about v2.8? Gargantuar333 (talk) 22:55, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi Do you know how to change costumes inn PvZ2? If Yes Tell me Please--Electric Plants (talk) 18:13, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Homing Thistle Can you send Homing Thistle's almanac entry to concept page. If you do I would be happy since ı can't upload them. No. Who are you? Put a signature or I won't put it. So my answer is no.--CitronOrange (talk) 15:09, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey citronorange, can you please make a editing/modding tutorials for pvz2? Like you know... Change the projectiles of puff shroom and stuff like that. Please? LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE!! :D (talk)Lover1234 My name. Pizzachu (talk) 01:34, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks? Coming from Mr. Fan of Psyducks. :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P :-P . Bye! Your computer's motherboard will explode in T minus 3 seconds...3...2...1... :-P Idk but I made a thread called this http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:229053 Bruh... (talk)Lover1234 Hry dude, if you know how to work this site, then just find the hex numbers of the sun costs from 25 to 125 look heres the tutorial This method is only for plants costing 0 to 250 sun. #Search for "{PlantName}Default". #Press F3. #Find the nearest dollar sign after the words "{PlantName}Default". #Next to it, there is a (most likely crazy symbol), which translates to it's sun cost. #Go to http://www.binaryhexconverter.com/decimal-to-hex-converter #In the website, type the new sun cost (in decimal form) and convert it to a hexidecimal value. #Get the hex value and replace the original hex value back in HxD editor. Yea cause I cant even figure that site out, you think you can find the sun cost hex numbers of 25 to 125? Bruh... (talk)Lover1234L Oh, ok, just askin....and I already know the 150 to 500 sun bytes.....wait im pretty sure you know it too......right? Bruh... (talk) 04:40, November 22, 2014 (UTC)Lover1234 Hey are you trying to make ALL plants free? Cause I just learned that now! I kniow all the plants sun cost in the obb and the recharge......but it took a long time cause, you know, 60 something plants.... Bruh... (talk)Lover1234 My favorite show Agreed. Echoson (talk) 02:00, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for making my wordbubble! A+! I really like it, Thanks ThePlanter556 (talk) 22:47, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ThePlanter556 (talk) 23:24, November 24, 2014 (UTC)But how do you use the wordbubble? unreleased info help hey bruh :p i saw some hacks before big wave beach, and i was wondering how did some people get unreleased plants and also have them in different seeds (like not in zomboss fights or something like that, but in normal levels and endless zones)? like intellectual games or arcadego.com, how do they do that? mind explaining me please? im new into this stuff andi told u already, but i wanna learn :p also, talking about that magento.json file for ghost pepper, u can give it to me so i can have ghost pepper. im somebody who can be trusted. i know that lending it out for everybody will make popcap eliminate it and nobody will have her after :( and i tried replacing a vasebreaker power with her, but my save has vasebreaker levels completed, so i need to make a new account and i dont want that since i have high streaks in the endless zones :/ sorry for making it too long tho... i just need help from an expert :d Ulti KiD0 (talk) 16:21, November 30, 2014 (UTC) le ulti Ghost Pepper Rey.sanchez.39545 (talk) 00:32, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Citron Orange, please tell me how to get the ghost pepper at this moment :-(. I have all the plants except for Ghost Pepper Hey Citron, why the undo on the Ghost Pepper revision? Voiceimitator (talk) 21:42, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... Ok. But, personally, I think bullet form, with a point for each strategy, is clearer to read. Especially if the list of strategies starts growing longer (otherwise you'd just get a massive paragraph). I'm going to change the wording a little bit though. The way it's currently written, it keeps saying, "It's best to do this", "It's best to do that". I don't think best is the right word here. Voiceimitator (talk) 21:50, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Warning Hi Citron! Do you by chance have a pp.dat that contains Fire Pea Shooter and/or Hurrikale? That'd be great if you could send it my way. Thanks! 23:47, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Blocking Agent Andrew martins Thanks a ton! Thanks alot man! Have a merry Christmas!!!(Or whatever you celebrate) :D 04:11, December 24, 2014 (UTC) About that pp.dat... Send me the medisfire link on my talk page. Thanks! 03:05, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh right Sorry, I do mean .RSB. I just forgot :P Sorry for the confusion! 04:11, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Ahh dang. Well thanks for trying! 04:17, December 29, 2014 (UTC) One more question Is it possible to get the chinese version on my iphone without switching over to the chinese appstore? 04:40, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Something very gltichy is happening After I installed the .rsb you sent me along with the pp.dat, my game crashed and the pp.dat reset. No biggie. Put back my old one. It did the same thing. Well then. Uninstalled and reinstalled the app and it just does this over and over again, where I load up the game, the app crashes, load it up again and the data is gone, my pp.dat reset. Any help would be greatly appreciated. 23:26, December 29, 2014 (UTC) YEs. This happens with my new one too. 23:34, December 29, 2014 (UTC) No matter how many times I reinstall it it's still broken 00:11, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Multiple Waves in normal levels Hiya! I just noticed you somehow managed to have about 25 flags in normal level! Can you tell me, how have you done that? Thanks in advance! TheHandsomePlant (talk) 18:15, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Hello! ElPrimordial (talk) 16:13, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Seems to be you're in charge of PvZ2 chinese page since you "clean" a bad edition that I made. What else is needed to do there to erase those ugly banners in top? Pizzachu (talk) 05:49, January 6, 2015 (UTC) I just wanted to show you a battle on the battle simulator. It was a random battle, so idk what would happen. http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/randombattle-200158777 }}} I ALMOST did a thing... I figured out what's wrong, as I can't replace any files in my device. I think it has to with the 8.1.2 ios update. Will do more snooping 01:40, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Voice Of The Dragonfruit DragonFruit21 (talk) 23:21, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I play 1.8 on my Mac. I am 723% cooler than Rainbow Dash (and all her fans :P) 21:03, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: You like my templates? Renaming Second Time . You can't have an account that you have control over remove stuff from a page, and then you putting it back, so you can earn badges unfairly. I won't block you, but next time, please don't do that again.}} BLOVERZ!! :3 Re:Re:BLOVERZ!!! :3 Re: Re: Re: Re: BLOVERZ!!! :3 ----